


i guess i'm damaged but i'll manage (in my room all by myself)

by isthisenoughorcanwegohigher



Category: Haven (TV), His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, do not read this unless you've read the Amber Spyglass, this WILL contain spoilers for the unaired third season of His Dark Materials, this is so niche and i regret nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisenoughorcanwegohigher/pseuds/isthisenoughorcanwegohigher
Summary: Nathan Wuornos never escaped the Void. Desperate to at least find a body to bury, Audrey Parker keeps an ear out for an unusual activity involving doors to other worlds. It seems like a long shot, until she hears chatter from a friend in London regarding one Charles Lantrom.   He holds knowledge of these doors. Could he be the key to getting Nathan back?or: Audrey Parker meets Mary Malone.
Relationships: Mary Malone/Audrey Parker
Kudos: 2





	i guess i'm damaged but i'll manage (in my room all by myself)

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely, *extremely* niche. please enjoy.

“Audrey,” Duke said, his voice muffled against his arms, “Parker, just please, give it up. He’s gone. We need to make a plan.” He glanced up from where he was lying, folded against the desk, just in time to see Audrey shut the blinds with unnecessary force as she whirled to face him.

“He isn’t gone,” she snapped, her hair dancing around her as if she’d been electrocuted recently. “He’s just lost. He’s coming back. Nathan always comes back.”

“Audrey….”

“Nathan always comes back.” The statement was half furious, half desperate. It had been almost a week now since Nathan Wuornos had gone into the Void to find the last tool they needed to recreate the Barn and save Haven, and Audrey knew very well that odds were he hadn’t survived. No human could. But Audrey knew Nathan, and knew that he wouldn’t give up without a fight, that he would always come back to her. They always came back to each other. So Audrey was torn between hating this world that had taken so much from her, and begging whatever god was listening to give her a solution. A way to fix this, to bring Nathan back. And Audrey didn’t care what she had to burn down or who she had to hurt to do it.

Duke just sighed. He’d resigned himself to Nathan not coming back when the man himself had begged Duke to look after their girl, but it was a promise he was beginning to regret. This, he told himself for the thousandth time, was why he’d sworn off making promises. Nothing good ever came from them. He was about to rebuke Audrey’s statement,  _ again, _ with the logic that she already knew, when her computer dinged. “What’s that?” he asked instead, motioning to the device with a sweep of his arm.

“It’s an email alert,” Audrey said, sinking into her chair and moving as close as she could to the screen. “It’s from Walters.”

“That D.I. you know in London?”

“Yeah.” Audrey clicked open the email and read it softly.

_ Officer Parker: _

_ I’m afraid I haven’t been entirely honest with you. I know someone, who, like you say, has experience with other worlds. _

_ His name in this world is Charles Lantrom. He has a residence here in London. _

_ This is all I can tell you without meeting you in person. He’s dangerous. Don’t make stupid choices. _

“Don’t say it,” Duke said, watching Audrey wearily. “Please don’t say it.”

Audrey leveled a glare at Duke. “Pack a bag, Crocker,” she instructed. “We’re making a trip to London.”

Duke groaned. “Can’t we listen to this Walters guy? He just told you the person you want to go hunt down is dangerous.”

“I’m more dangerous,” Audrey said, “because I’m not afraid to do what it takes to get back the man I love. We leave first thing in the morning. Now go pack.”

“I hate you,” Duke grumbled, forcing himself into a standing position and dropping his neck to the side to crack it.

“I know.” Audrey shut off her computer and held open the office door, gesturing for Duke to exit. He did so, and she followed behind. “But I also know you care about Nathan, too, and that you’re going to help me get him back.”


End file.
